mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Current international organisations and treaties (Meteo 1967 map game)
Overview *'Along withe the the 4 active sporting bodies (the IOC, ICC, FIA and FIFA). A few old treaties like the Treaty of Windsor of 1386 also continues despite of the chaos. In addition to this there are a few new treaties and intergovernmental international organizations, like the The 1972 Dublin agreement, at present.' list of the current 14 international organisations and treaties 1386 Treaty of Windsor It is a general alliance between: *UK *Portugal Central American Common Market (CACM) A common market between: *Guatemala *Honduras *El Salvador *Nicaragua *Panama *Costa Rica The Arab league It is a cultural, defence and economic alliance between: *Bahrain *Comoros *Djibouti *Egypt *Iraq *Jordan *Kuwait *Lebanon *Mauritania *Morocco *Oman *Qatar *Saudi Arabia *Syria *Tunisia *United Arab Emirates *Arab South Iraq *Kurdistan *W. Libya *E. Libya *N. Yemen *S. Yemen *Islamic Republic of Mecca *Khūzestān OPEC it is a multi-national oil cartel between: *Algeria *Angola *Bahrain *Colombia *Equatorial Guinea *Ecuador *Gabon *Iran *Arab South Iraq *Kuwait *Kurdistan *Khūzestān *W. Libya *E. Libya *Malaysia *Nigeria *Qatar *Saudi Arabia *United Arab Emirates *Venezuela The Doha Treaty of 1967 It is a political, military and ecanomic alliance between: *Kuwait *Qatar *Bahrain *The UAE *Oman *Khūzestān The 1968 Vaduz agreement It is a common market, customs union and trade bloc between the neutral states of: *Monaco *Switzerland *Liechtenstein *Austria *Slovenia *San Marino Andean Community It is a customs union, cultural alliance and trade bloc between: *Bolivia *Colombia *Chile *Ecuador *Peru *Paraguay The 1972 Dublin agreement It is a ecanomic and cultural alliance between the Anglophile states of: *England *Ireland *Wales *Scotland *Malta *Fiji *India *Pakestan *Gujuat *Bangladesh *Nepal *Ghana *Gambia *Kenya *Nigeria *Tanzania *Malawi *Zambia *Solomon Islands *Sri Lanka *Australia *New Zealand *Canada *Maritime Canada, *Labrador-Newfoundland *Greek South Cyprus *The United Republic of the Caribbean States Economic Community of West African States (ECOWAS) A trade block and inter-member peacekeeping body between: *Benin *Burkina Faso *The Gambia *Ghana *Guinea *Guinea-Bissau *Ivory Coast *Liberia *Mali *Niger *Nigeria *Senegal *Sierra Leone *Togo. The 1974 Melbourne Pact It is a trade bloc, free trade zone and cultural alliance between: *Australia *New Zealand *Vanuatu *The Solomon Islands *Malaysia *Singapore *Thailand *Taiwan *Tonga *Samoa *S. Vietnam *The Philippines *Hawaii *Guam *Fiji *Sri Lanka The 1974 Paris Accords It is a cultural and ecanomic alliance between the Francophone states of: *Quebec *France *Gabon *Wallonia *Luxembourg *Ivory Coast *Benin *Togo *South Vietnam *Luxembourg *Djibouti *Senegal. The 1977 Paris Accords It is a cultural alliance, trade bloc, free trade zone and defense alliance between: *Iceland *England *Wales *Scotland *France *Wallonia *Flanders *Spain *Catalonia *Northern *Italy *Central Italy *Southern Italy *Malta *Portugal *Ireland *The Netherlands *Luxembourg *West Germany *France *Greece *West Turkey *East. Turkey *Czech Republic *Maritime Canada *Labrador-Newfoundland. It is considered the direct descendant of the now dead NATO and EEC combined. The Lateran Treaty of 1978 It is a political, military, cultural and ecanomic alliance between the neutral states of: *Switzerland *Austria *The Holy See *Sweden *Finland *Monaco *Andorra *San Marino *Liechtenstein *Corsica *Slovenia *Montenegro *Bhutan The 1978 Washington (D.C). Pan-American treaty organisation (WPATO) It is a free trade zone, cultural alliance and defense pact between: *Alaska-Yukon *Canada *Cascadia *Idaho *Kansas *New Mexico *California-Nevada *Montana *Minnesota *Great Lakes *Iowa *Missouri *Coronado *Texas *Guam *Arkansas *New York *New England *Virginia-Maryland *Appalachia *Greater Pennsylvania *Hawaii *Maritime Canada *Labrador-Newfoundland *Iceland *Samoa *Panama *The United Republic of the Caribbean States *The Dominican Republic. The 1978 Moscow Pact It is a It is an trade bloc, cultural alliance and defense alliance between: *Muscovy Socialist Republic *Voronezh Socialist Republic *Urals Socialist Republic *Central Asian Socialist Republic *Volgograd Socialist Republic *Penza Socialist Republic *Orenburg Socialist Republic *Astrakhan Socialist Republic *Rostov-on-Don Socialist Republic *Donetsk-Luhansk Socialist Republic *Krasnoyarsk Socialist Republic *Krasnodar Socialist Republic *Moldova Socialist Republic *Central Ukrainian Socialist Republic *Irkutsk Socialist Republic *Dnieper Socialist Republic *Irkutsk Socialist Republic *Far Eastern Socialist Republic *Albania *Serbia *Romania *E. Germany *Bulgaria *Mongolia *N. Korea *Cuba *N. Vietnam. It is considered the direct descendant of the now dead Warsaw Pact and COMECON combined. Category:Meteo 1967 (map game) Category:ASB-Environment Category:Treaties Category:Organisations Category:Economy Category:Economics Category:ASB- bias POD